Amnesia
by XIMEN-ALE
Summary: Las consecuencias de tus actos pueden invadir hasta tus más profundos miedos. Lucy ha sufrido un terrible accidente que le ha provocado la perdida de memoria, pero lo único que logra recordar es el nombre de una persona. Ahora Natsu se siente culpable y sufrirá una serie de sueños que le recordará uno de sus más grandes temores.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada... LO SIENTO MUCHO! He dejado abandonado mi otro Fic de "Tan solo un paso" pero tengo una buena razón T-T la universidad me ha estado consumiendo por completo, ni tiempo de ponerme a escribir, no tenía cabeza para eso. Algunos aquí han de querer asesinarme por no actualizar, pero ya me falta poco para salir de vacaciones y no más presiones! Todo el tiempo que yo quiera para escribir.**

**Sólo espero que no se sientan decepcionados u.u Si sigues mi otro fic, en serio mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**También espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, surgió de un momento de total aburrimiento en el trabajo xD y ya sé que el título no tiene nada de original, pero pues bueno, lo dejaré así por ahora.**

**Ya tengo más o menos bien definida la trama de toda la historia y el final ya lo pensé, sólo espero que si funcione y si les guste.**

**Si hubiera algún error o algo, por favor me lo hacen saber.**

Summary:

Las consecuencias de tus actos pueden invadir hasta tus más profundos miedos. Lucy ha sufrido un terrible accidente que le ha provocado la perdida de memoria, pero lo único que logra recordar es el nombre de una persona. Ahora Natsu se siente culpable y sufre de constantes sueños que lo acosan.

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Las paredes de aquel frío lugar estaba sin una gota de color y todo estaba muy silencioso a pesar de los sonidos que emitía la máquina a la que se encontraba conectada. Estaba entre todo tipo de aparatos y tenía poca ropa cubriendo su delicado cuerpo.

Asustada, estaba muy asustada.

La rubia se sentó sobre la cama y trató de ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor que estaba sufriendo en sus piernas. Su cuerpo terminó en el suelo por un tropezón gracias a sus débiles pies.

"¿Dónde estoy? Quiero salir de aquí."

Cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que no pudo dar otro paso.

—Alguien... Por favor... — Más lágrimas desesperadas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¡Que alguien me ayude!"

* * *

—¿Lucy-san estará bien?— Preguntó Mirajane preocupada.

Los magos del gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraban reunidos dentro del gran establecimiento. Cuando se habían enterado de la horrible tragedia que había ocurrido hace unas horas, no habían dudado en acudir para ver si podían ayudar en algo, aunque sólo se encontraban aquellos que seguían en Magnolia y no habían partido para alguna clase de misión.

—Esperemos que reaccione bien a las medicinas que le he dado. — Polyushka observó los rostros afligidos de los magos y no pudo evitar agregar algo más. —Ella va a estar bien. Se los aseguro.

—Lucy es una chica fuerte, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que ella despierte.

—Lu-chan... — Levy no podía evitar estar triste por su mejor amiga, parecía que ella era una de las más afectadas.

Gray se encontraba totalmente serio, no podía creer que su amiga estuviera pasando por un momento tan difícil. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados con los puños fuertemente apretados.

-No queda más remedio que esperar.

Lisanna por un momento dirigió una mirada triste a su amigo pelirosa, que se encontraba totalmente alejado de todos.

Se encontraba sentado alejado de todos, recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero parecía no importarle.

"Natsu..." Pensaba su amiga peliblanca preocupada.

—Natsu... — decía su amigo Happy con lágrimas por todo su rostro, la voz quebrada y dirigiéndole una mirada destrozada.

Natsu POV

_Todo es tu culpa…_

"Cállate…"

_Si no hubiera sido por ti, Lucy estaría aquí, riendo con todos tus queridos amigos del gremio…_

"Cállate."

Maldita sea, toda es mi jodida culpa. No supe proteger a Lucy y no estuve cuando más me necesitaba. Soy un idiota, por mi culpa ella está así. Yo debería estar en su lugar.

_Claro que tú deberías…_

"¡Maldición!"

Fin POV

Con cada palabra en su cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar. Cerró fuertemente sus manos hasta formar puños y que los nudillos quedaran totalmente blancos.

—Fue mi culpa…

Todos en el gremio observaron al pelirosa, sorprendidos.

Lisanna se acercó a su amigo y posó una mano en su hombro a modo de comprensión y apoyo.

—Natsu, no fue tu culpa, todo fue un accidente. Te aseguro que Lucy se va a recuperar muy pronto.

El Dragneel se alejó de la peliblanca y de su tacto como si quemara.

—Ustedes no lo entienden, es mi culpa, debía protegerla, no estuve cuando más me necesitó. Maldita sea, debería ser yo quien debería estar en su lugar…

Un golpe aterrizó directo en el rostro del dragón slayer que lo hizo aterrizar lejos del lugar donde estaba sentado. Todos vieron sorprendidos al causante.

—¡Gray! ¿Qué crees que haces? — Decía Erza algo molesta por el alboroto que de seguro se armaría en algunos momentos.

—¡Natsu-san! — Exclamó una pequeña peliazul preocupada.

Happy, Wendy y Lisanna se apresuraron a ir con Natsu para ver como se encontraba, pero este no se había levantado del suelo ni la mirada que la tenía cubierta por el flequillo, no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse.

Ahora un hilo de sangre se encontraba resbalando por su barbilla.

—Esto es por Lucy.— La mirada que Gray le dirigía a su amigo era furiosa y es como si quisiera aplastarlo en ese mismo momento. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido estar ahí y ayudar a su compañera y amiga.

—Gray-sama…— Decía Juvia con dolor en su mirada.

—¡Oye Gray! No es de hombres lastimar a un amigo herido.— Decía Elfman indignado.

El mago de hielo no escuchaba los reclamos de algunos de sus compañeros del gremio y salió de ahí sin dirigir la mirada a nadie.

—Deténganse.— El maestro, que hasta ahora se mantenía sereno ante la situación, decidió detener los problemas que probablemente se darían en aquellos momentos. —Déjenlo marcharse, sé que es difícil para todos pero…

—Está enojado consigo mismo.— Lo detuvo Erza. —Pero no es hora de lamentarse. Lo importante es que Lucy sigue con vida.

Todos en el gremio asintieron ante las palabras de Titania y cada quien se dirigió a su casa a excepción de unos cuantos.

Mirajane fue la primera en hablar después de un tenso silencio:

—Iré a ver como se encuentra Lucy.

Natsu al escuchar el nombre de su amiga se apresuró a seguir a la peliblanca junto a Happy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, Polyushka y Makarov.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Mirajane fue la primera en observar horrorizada que Lucy se encontraba en el suelo sollozando.

—¡Lucy! ¿Por qué te has levantado de la cama?

Gritos ahogados por parte de Lisanna y Levy se escucharon al igual que el de una preocupada Erza.

—¡Lucy! — Natsu se apresuró en acercarse a la rubia, pero la peliblanca fue más rápida.

—Por Dios, ¿te encuentras bien?

La maga levantó su mirada y observó a cada una de las personas a su alrededor. Lloró más fuerte y trató de librarse del agarre de la peliblanca.

—¡Aléjense!

—Lucy, ¿qué te sucede? — Decía Happy con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! Por favor…

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de su amiga.

—Esta chica…— Susurró Polyushka sin poder creérselo.

Levy colocó sus manos sobre su boca susurrando y comenzando a llorar. —No puede ser…

—Natsu… Natsu ayúdame. —Lucy desesperada, buscó a alguien de entre los presentes hasta que logró divisar al pelirosa que la observaba preocupado.

—Lucy…

Por alguna extraña razón, la mirada que le dirigió la rubia era de desesperación mezclada con confusión y desconcierto, como si no lo conociera, pero a la vez forzaba a su mente a recordarlo.

—Natsu…

Scarlet se acercó rápidamente a ella y trató de calmarla.

—Lucy tranquila, somos tus amigos.

La Heartfilia comenzó a tranquilizarse y formuló las palabras que empezarían con todo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse. —¿Dónde estoy? Di-díganme… Por favor… ¿Quién es Natsu?

* * *

**Bien, soy mala y aquí dejaré el capítulo, sé que es corto, pero los primeros capítulos siempre los dejo cortos (es mi 2do fic "largo", nótese el sarcasmo jaja) para dejar todo en suspenso! (: **

**Pff no sé que pensar del fic, pero espero que les guste T-T **

**Saludos!**

**XIMEN-ALE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola! Adivinen quién llegó?**

***PLAF* "Tomatazo en la cara"**

**Seee, siento que lo merecía... **

**Perdón por no haber actualizado... Pero se me junta todo, ya he salido de vacaciones, pero aun así ahora tengo que trabajar en la mañana y en la tarde y no me da tiempo para pensar la continuación del capítulo.**

**He estado adelantando capítulos de este fic como el otro de "Tan solo un paso", pero aún no está listo... Pero tengo listo este así que manos a la obra :P**

**Siento que el capítulo quedó algo forzado, no pensaba con claridad cuando escribí los primeros párrafos del cap. estaba trabajando así que... bueno, espero que me entiendan T-T, ****pero espero que ustedes lo disfruten. Las críticas son bienvenidas.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"¿Quién es Natsu…?

Esas palabras resonaron como eco en la cabeza del pelirosa. Ya era demasiado asimilar que Lucy había perdido por completo su memoria, pero había sentido un gran vacío al darse cuenta que también lo había olvidado a él.

Frustrado, apretó los puños con fuerza, se sentía por completo inútil.

Cierta peliblanca no había dejado de observar las reacciones de su amigo, estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Lucy, pero también temía por lo que pudiera pasar con el pelirosa. Él estaba bastante mal por Lucy, además que pensaba que lo que había pasado con ella había sido su culpa, pero ella sabía más que nadie que Natsu lo habría dado todo por protegerla y aunque no estuvo presente en el momento en el que ocurrió el accidente, estaba segura de que él no había sido el culpable.

Las lágrimas seguían viajando sin parar del rostro de la rubia. Se sentía tan confundida y triste, no sabía con exactitud quien era, donde estaba, lo más importante, que es lo que había ocurrido con ella.

Todos los presentes también estaban confundidos por Lucy que al parecer lo único que recordaba era el nombre de Natsu, pero no sabía quien era con exactitud.

Levy se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba la rubia, abrazándola para sorpresa de Lucy.

—Lu-chan no te preocupes, tú vas a estar bien y te vas a recuperar. — Le decía Levy con lágrimas en los ojos, bastante consternada por el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

La maga se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo torpemente ya que sentía que podía confiar en ellos.

—Gracias… — Dijo sonriéndole de manera dulce a la peliazul.

—Al menos no has perdido la hermosa sonrisa, Lucy. — Le dijo Mirajane sonriendo feliz porque Lucy no tuviera mayor daño.

La maga estelar sonrió débilmente ocultando un poco su mirada. Sentía que ahora estaba a salvo y esperaba que cuando se recuperara, poco a poco fuera recuperando sus recuerdos.

—Será mejor que descanses. Mañana habrá tiempo para preguntas y será mejor que no te sobre esfuerces, apenas te estás recuperando. — Le dijo Polyushka bastante seria solo como ella podía ser.

—¡Yo cuidaré de ella ahora! — Dijo Levy apresurada.

—No Levy, será mejor que tú también vayas a descansar. Acababas de llegar de una misión cuando pasó todo este incidente. Esto va para ti también Natsu, aún no te has recuperado de tus heridas.

Al pelirosa no parecía importarle sus heridas, ni mucho menos su estado, él sólo procuraba de que Lucy estuviera bien. No quería ni recordar el estado en el que ambos habían terminado hace unas horas en aquella misión.

—Erza tiene razón. — Interrumpió el maestro también serio y preocupado por el estado de sus hijos y que hasta el momento trataba de mantenerse al margen. —Será mejor que descansen todos, han tenido un día bastante duro.— Dicho esto dirigió una fugaz mirada al dragón slayer de fuego.

—Pero Natsu y yo también queremos quedarnos con Lucy. — Decía Happy con la mirada cansada a punto de dormirse y con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al escuchar el nombre de Natsu, la rubia dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia la persona que se refería el gatito. Lo observó por un momento con la mirada perdida.

El mago de fuego al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre él, levantó la mirada y le sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de que Lucy lo observaba. La rubia al verse descubierta, bajó la mirada sonrojada.

"Ese chico es Natsu…" Pensó la maga bastante sonrojada. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón "¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido…?"

—No se preocupen, — Interrumpió Lisanna la conversación. —Yo cuidaré de ella, estoy bien y no estoy cansada, pueden irse tranquilos que está en buenas manos. — Dijo la peliblanca guiñándoles un ojo a los presentes.

Todos sabían que podían confiar en Lisanna, así que por esta noche la dejaron permanecer al lado de Lucy.

—Pe-pero…— Decía Happy, pero fue interrumpido.

—No Happy, el viejo tiene razón. Será mejor que descanses. — Le dijo el pelirosa a su pequeño amigo azulado.

—Está bien… Adiós Lucy. — Se dirigió a su amiga y la abrazó, mientras que la rubia le correspondía.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a salir de la habitación para dejar descansar a Lucy.

—Gracias a todos por preocuparse.

—Que te recuperes pronto Lucy-san. — Wendy y Chalie salieron primero después de despedirse.

—Vendré por la mañana a verte Lu-chan, descansa.

—Hasta mañana Lucy. — Le dijo Titania con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

En la habitación sólo quedaban Lisanna, Lucy y Natsu.

—Entonces… nos veremos mañana. Adiós Lisanna, Lucy. — A esta última le dirigió una mirada llena de confianza y con una gran sonrisa antes de irse.

—Adiós. — Dijeron ambas chicas.

Las dos magas se quedaron solas en la habitación en silencio un poco incómodo, ninguna sabía como empezar una conversación, aunque para Lucy era algo más comprensible ya que sentía como si no la conociera.

Por el contrario, la peliblanca sentía que tampoco la conocía. Nunca había entablado una larga conversación con la rubia.

Siempre estaba acompañada de otras chicas del gremio, pero nunca había sido a solas.

"No sé que decirle… ¿Por qué me ofrecí a quedarme?" Pensaba Lisanna angustiada por no saber que hacer o decirle.

—Y bien…— Lisanna se sorprendió bastante de que Lucy fuera a comenzar una conversación. —¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

—Oh, ¡cierto! Que tonta soy, jeje. —Rio nerviosa la peliblanca. —Mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss.

La peliblanca se dedicó una tierna sonrisa a la rubia que hizo que se la devolviera.

"Es muy agradable." Pensó Lucy feliz.

—Sabes, lo mejor será que descanses, ya oíste al maestro, fue un día bastante duro para todos y más para ti… Debe ser difícil.— Esto último lo dijo en un susurro algo perdida pero esperando que la maga estelar no la escuchara.

—Perdona, ¿qué es difícil?

—Eh… No, nada… Bueno…— Ante la mirada insistente de Lucy, decidió contestarle. — Debe ser difícil perder tus recuerdos, no saber quien eres o quienes son tus amigos.

La rubia bajó la mirada y suspiró. —Sí, lo es.

—Lo siento, no quise ponerte triste.

—No te preocupes, es difícil al principio asimilarlo y tratar con todas tus fuerzas tratar de recordar algo, pero… Soy una persona muy afortunada.

—¿Afortunada? ¿Por qué?

—Pues al parecer tengo muy buenos amigos que se preocupan por mi, y tengo suerte que sea lo que sea que me haya pasado, aún sigo con vida. — Dijo la rubia aún con la mirada baja, pero algo que Lisanna pudo apreciar es el brillo en sus ojos que la caracterizaban como una persona dulce y de buen corazón.

—Todo va a salir bien. Vas a ver que muy pronto recuperarás todos tus recuerdos y de eso nos vamos a encargar nosotros, pero ahora tienes que descansar.

—De acuerdo.

Se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias…

"Ya se ha dormido."

La peliblanca liberó todo el aire que había contenido hasta el momento en que se habían quedado solas y dejó de sentirse nerviosa. Colocó una silla frente a la cama donde se encontraba durmiendo la maga y la observó por un momento con la barbilla reposando en su mano.

"Debe ser difícil…"

* * *

_Los recuerdos golpearon de pronto mi mente, me encontraba exactamente en el lugar de antes, los mismos escombros, las mismas líneas de fuego causadas por el desastre de la terrible pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo o había…_

_Un golpe sordo se había escuchado detrás de mi, como un peso muerto. Dirijo la mirada con horror al lugar de donde provenía el sonido… Nada._

_Todo el espacio se torna oscuro y yo sigo sin entender que diablos hago aquí._

—_Natsu…_

—_¡Lucy! — Volteo rápidamente la mirada. Nada._

"_¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!"_

_Un sollozo se escucha a lo lejos, me acerco rápido y no me he dado cuenta en que momento fue que comencé a correr._

—_Natsu…— Decía esa voz tan familiar con la voz cortada. Ahora sólo temía lo peor._

_Me detengo de pronto y miro con horror a la persona que está frente a mi mirada. Ella comenzó a levantarse a pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo y de pronto dejé de sentir las mías._

—_¿Por qué me han hecho esto?— Decía la rubia bañada en sangre y lágrimas. _

_Corrí lo más que mis piernas me dieron para acercarme a ella, pero de un momento a otro, desapareció._

—_No Lucy… Lucy… ¡Lucyyyy!_

* * *

:: Me desperté de pronto con la mano alzada frente a mi como queriendo alcanzar algo, sentía que la vida se me iba. Toqué mi rostro con ambas manos y me dí cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Suspiré aliviada.

"Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada, pero ¿qué fue eso?"

Sentí una terrible angustia surgir de mi pecho. ::

—¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien? — Lisanna se había acercado a Lucy bastante angustiada cuando al despertar se percató de que estaba llorando.

—Alguien gritó mi nombre. — Las lágrimas no paraban y con ambas manos cubrió su rostro. —Tengo miedo…

La peliblanca abrazó a la maga tratando de consolarla. —Ya tranquila, todo va a estar bien, debió haber sido una pesadilla.

—No, es sólo que… yo no he soñado nada. — Susurró la maga estelar con la mirada perdida en la pared que se encontraba frente a ella, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, sin perder detalle.

Lisanna angustiada y sorprendida no supo que decir, se separó de la rubia y se dispuso a limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de su amiga.

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelirosa se encontraba en una habitación dentro del departamento de la rubia, cerca del gremio.

Tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras recordaba el sueño que acababa de presenciar. Por un momento se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había encontrado a Lucy herida y de pronto nada.

Sentía que el asunto se le salía de las manos.

—Natsu,— Le llamaba un adormilado gato azulado mientras bostezaba y frotaba sus ojos. —¿Estás bien?

—Sólo ha sido un sueño.

Mentiría si él dijera que no había sido nada, pero no tenía otra alternativa, ya que no quería recordar lo que había sucedido ese día y lo que le enojaba es que su mente se esforzaba por recordárselo.

_Síguete mintiendo y piensa que no ha sucedido nada…_

"Sólo ha sido un sueño…"

* * *

**Algo de drama y suspenso no hacen daño, de hecho son muy buenos para la salud xD**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y agradezco de todo corazón los reviews, alertas y favoritos hacia la historia, de verdad me animan mucha y en verdad me hace feliz la buena aceptación que ha tenido la historia, a pesar de ser sólo dos capítulos hasta ahora jeje...**

**Espero no tardarme en publicar los capítulos que siguen, aprovecharé al máximo las vacaciones, ya verán.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XIMEN-ALE ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

**He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, que por cierto ahora no tardé tanto en publicarlo. Recién salido del horno jaja**

**Espero que lo disfruten c:**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Las calles en Magnolia transcurrían con gran normalidad; niños corriendo y jugando por las calles, al igual que las personas paseando y comprando en los mercados.

El gremio de magos Fairy Tail era todo lo contrario.

Sillas volando por los aires, igual que uno que otro mago que se atrevía a intervenir en las constantes peleas que se creaban dentro del establecimiento.

—¡Hey! ¡Coloquen esas mesas en su lugar!— Gritaba la pequeña Levy junto a algunas chicas del gremio, que por poco terminaban aplastadas.

Justo cuando Lucy había podido levantarse y convivir con sus amigos y compañeros del gremio, había decidido que eso merecía una celebración para su amiga, pero que no había tardado ni dos segundos en causar desastres.

—Tranquila enana, ya deberías estar acostumbrada al comportamiento de este montón de idiotas.— Decía Gajeel dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza de la peliazul mientras ella suspiraba cansada.

Mientras tanto se escuchaban las risas de una rubia bastante divertida por el comportamiento de los magos.

—Este lugar es muy divertido.— Afirmaba con una enorme sonrisa, viendo maravillada a los magos y mesas volando por los aires.

—Hace unos días no hubieras pensado lo mismo.

—¡Gajeel!— Le reclamó molesta la pequeña maga mientras lo empujaba lejos de ellas. —¿Acaso eres tonto?

—¿Qué? No es como si estuviera mintiendo.

—Pero esta no es la situación para hablar de eso.— Le reclamó mientras inflaba las mejillas con molestia.

El dragón slayer solo atinó a sonrojarse por la mirada 'intimidante' que trataba de darle su compañera, aunque esta no tuviera muchos resultados gracias al lindo puchero.

"Diablos, ¿en qué estoy pensando?"

—Sí sí, está bien, tranquilízate.— Y rápidamente de alejó del lugar.

El mago de metal observó a su alrededor y vio que algo no cuadraba en el panorama del gremio y es que faltaba uno de los miembros más destacados.

—¿Y este dónde se habrá metido? Él es uno de los que siempre suelen empezar las peleas.

Una peliblanca estaba teniendo el mismo pensamiento acerca de su amigo Natsu.

"Desde ayer no se ha aparecido." Pensaba Lisanna muy preocupada.

—Me alegra que las heridas ya no te duelan Lucy-san, pero si me necesitas no dudes en pedírmelo.— Decía una entusiasmada Wendy.

—¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y tomas algo de cerveza?

—¡Cana no puedes ofrecerle eso! Acaba de recuperarse.— Decía Levy un poco indignada.

—Oh vamos, un poco no hace daño.

—No te preocupes, así estoy bien. Gracias.

—Juvia se encuentra feliz porque Lucy-san está mejor.— Dijo la maga con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero por dentro preocupada por el estado de Gray. No había aparecido por el gremio desde "ese" día.

Lucy por fin se había recuperado hace unos días de sus heridas físicas y ya había podido ponerse de pie y lo que más le pareció a sus amigos era llevarla por fin al salón del gremio para que así poco a poco pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos, según palabras de Polyushka.

Erza y el maestro en particular se sentían bastantes pensativos y preocupados por las palabras mencionadas por la maga.

_**Flashback**_

_Tres magos se encontraban en el gremio en la noche después de que todos los demás se fueran a sus respectivas casas a descansar._

—_He estado tratando de encontrar la causa de la pérdida de memoria de Lucy, pero es como si algo estuviera bloqueando mi magia.— Alza la mano pensativa frente a su rostro. —Es como si la magia desapareciera, es algo muy complicado._

—_¿La magia desaparece…? ¿Pero cómo?_

—_No sé si sea sólo mi magia o…_— _Comentaba bastante pensativa._ —_¿Ustedes saben qué fue lo que pasó en esa misión?_

_La Scarlet y el maestro voltearon a verse y después parecieron meditarlo un poco, pero Erza fue la primera en hablar:_

—_Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy y yo éramos quienes íbamos a la misión, pero por un ataque por parte del enemigo nos obligó a separarnos del grupo. Yo me enfrenté con otros magos mientras Natsu fue en busca de Lucy. No sé lo que haya pasado con Gray, pero…_

—_Ninguno de ellos ha querido hablar del asunto— Interrumpió Makarov. —y al parecer ahora no podremos sacar ningún tipo de información. Gray está molesto por algo, viste lo que pasó hace unos momentos…— Decía Makarov refiriéndose al golpe que le había propinado el mago de hielo el pelirosa. —Natsu y Happy andan juntos todo el tiempo y al parecer ninguno tiene la intención de hablar._

—_Debió haber sido algo impactante.— Polyushka pareció meditar las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. —Sólo puedo sentir que el tipo de magia que cayó sobre Lucy es una de magia antigua, no sabría decirles con exactitud._

—_Te lo dejamos a ti.— Se apresuró a decir Titania. _

—_Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es tratar de recordarle a Lucy poco a poco acerca del gremio y ustedes, tal vez así pueda recuperar un poco algunos de sus recuerdos._

—_Nos haremos cargo de eso._

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Maestro…

—Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, tal vez investigar un poco y hacernos cargo de que nuestra Lucy recupere sus recuerdos.

—Pero…

—Sé la impotencia que sientes ahora, yo también quisiera saber quién se ha metido con nuestro gremio, pero en su momento lo sabremos y ten por seguro que lo pagará muy caro. Nadie se mete con mis hijos.— Erza se sintió aliviada y a la vez inquieta por las palabras del maestro.

—Sí, lo pagará muy caro.— Decía Titania con la mirada hacia el frente, restándole atención al desorden en el gremio.

De pronto las puertas del gremio de abrieron de par en par recibiendo al mago de fuego junto a su fiel amigo Happy.

Natsu había tenido un debate mental de si ir al gremio fuera lo correcto o no, pero al final había decidido ir para ver el estado de su amiga.

El gremio entero lo observó detenidamente esperando una reacción por parte de él, al menos una extraña reacción.

Todo el ambiente tenso pareció desvanecerse cuando Natsu se acercó a la rubia.

—¡Hey Lucy! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— Dijo abrazándola por encima de los hombros.

La rubia bastante sorprendida por el repentino afecto, reaccionó nerviosa.

—E-estoy muy bien, gra-gracias.— Dicho esto último bastante sonrojada, se levantó rápidamente deshaciéndose del abrazo y dirigiéndose a la salida del gremio.

El pelirosa sintió un aura bastante peligrosa detrás suyo y un poco nervioso volteó lentamente la mirada.

—¿Qué le has hecho Natsu?— Decía Titania tronándose los nudillos lista para golpear a alguien.

—Natsu ahuyentó a Lucy.— Decía un gato azul bastante malicioso.

—¡Maldito Happy! ¡No Erza, yo no he hecho nada!

"Parece que ya todo volvió a la normalidad." Pensaba Lisanna suspirando bastante aliviada mientras veía divertida como Natsu era perseguido por el instinto asesino de Erza.

Mientras tanto la Heartfilia salía del gremio a tomar un poco de aire. Se había sentido bastante nerviosa al sentir el tacto del mago de fuego como si quemara.

"Vaya que ironía."

—No entiendo porque sólo puedo recordar su nombre, pero no puedo recordarlo a él…— Susurró afligida.

—Lu-chan, ¿todo bien?

—Ah Levy-chan. Sí, no te preocupes, sólo vine a tomar un poco de aire.

—Me alegro— Afirmó la peliazul bastante aliviada. —Ya me habías preocupado.— Observó a la rubia por un momento y vio que estaba su vista perdida hacia la nada y con un diminuto sonrojo en su rostro. Sonrió bastante divertida y feliz.

—¿Qué opinas de Natsu?— Soltó de repente sorprendiendo a la rubia.

—Pues es un chico bastante agradable y…— De pronto se escuchó un grito por parte del dragón slayer y el colapso de una de las paredes del gremio. —Y bastante ruidoso.

—Ya veo… ¿Sabes? Espero con ansias el día en el que por fin recuperes todos tus recuerdos.— Dijo la peliazul observando las calles de Magnolia con una sonrisa.

—Yo también, pero… ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Ah por nada, sólo espero que tú estés bien.

* * *

Erza posó su mirada en Lucy cuando entró acompañada de Levy de nuevo al gremio y no pudo evitar acordarse de las últimas palabras dichas por Polyushka antes de marcharse.

_**Flashback**_

—_Lo que yo no entiendo es porque Lucy sólo recuerda el nombre de Natsu, pero no puede recordar nada acerca de él._

—_El chico debe ser alguien muy especial para ella, nunca había visto un caso así, pero me imagino que Lucy buscaba aferrarse a algo antes de que perdiera los recuerdos._

—_Ella no quería olvidarlo…— Susurró sorprendida la pelirroja más para sí misma._

—_Así es, esto puede significar que en realidad ella no sufrió un accidente como nosotros pensábamos, pero no alberguemos falsas esperanzas._

—_Pero el maestro tiene que saber._

—_Él lo sabe._

—_Bien, aunque me siento algo ofendida porque Lucy sólo recuerde el nombre de Natsu, ¿por qué no el de Happy, Gray o el mío?_

—_En las situaciones más difíciles tratamos de aferrarnos a algo para no perder la cabeza. Tal vez ella lo decidió así antes de marcharse._

_**Fin Flashback**_

No había hecho más que crear más confusión en la mente de la Scarlet.

"¿Antes de marcharse a dicho?"

—Creo que ya es momento de investigar todo este asunto. Hey Natsu levántate.— Le habló al casi cadáver del pelirosa que se encontraba a su lado. —Tienes una misión.

—¿Misión dices?— Comentó bastante curioso.

De repente Titania sonrió de la manera más maliciosa que se pudo imaginar junto con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Podía jurar que una tenebrosa música se escuchaba de fondo, tragó grueso y por un momento pensó que estar muerto o estar entre los planes de la Scarlet…

—Natsu está muerto jujuju.— Se burló Happy.

La vida debía odiarlo mucho.

* * *

**Nalu, Nalu ~ Cada vez está más cerca... (~-w-)~ seee...**

**No sé por que, pero me encanta dejarlos en suspenso.. jajaj Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo c:**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, favs y follows c: y la buena vibra xDD**

**XIMEN-ALE ~**


End file.
